Demian Race
The Demians are a human-like, sentient race living in the Demian Wastelands and predominantly known for the war-mongering across the planet. War and fighting play a central role in their culture, as far as history goes back, the Demian race has been known to be waging war on something. The reason for their aggressive lifestyle is unknown, but their culture implies that the Demians strongly support the natural law of "The Strongest Wins" and instead of evolving into a peaceful race which prefers diplomacy to solve problems, have kept this natural law in their culture. The Demians are usually found at war with another nation, or in the rare case that they aren't, preparing for it. In all wars that the country of Demia has participated in, it has come out on top. The only reason they haven't conquered earth is that after winning a battle, a city or a war, they do not care for the spoils. They do not conquer a besieged land but instead retreat back to their own country, taking whatever they please with them, but leaving the loser otherwise alone and allowed to rebuild. Appearance The Demians can be easily recognized by their overall human-like appearance. They stand, on average, around seven feet tall (210cm), though Demian heights can range from just shy of six feet (180cm) to just spanning eight feet (245cm). They are very thin and wiry, their skin a deep, burned crimson. Thin plates of hardened bone grow on their trunk, legs, and arms, of the same black-gray material as the horns that protrude from their heads. Demian hair is often white or gray, and is incredibly thick, coarse, and often untamed. History The Demians aren't an intellectual race and they therefore do not care for keeping History. They have only one library in their entire country and the only thing they keep track off is who is currently king and how many wars he has won. The rest of the books and knowledge all focus on the best way to wage war or win a fight or rarely technology that helps with winning war, for example catapults or trebuchets. However, while the Demians aren't overly keen on remembering who they are, other races have kept good record of them, mainly so they could forecast who is going to be attacked next. There are a lot of spies inside the Demian country and the Demian government has yet to deploy any particular countermeasures. Culture Dominance plays a very large role in the everyday life of the Demians. They believe that a person is only entitled to the things he or she can personally defend, including their own body. If a Demian desires something from another Demian, they fight for it and the winner claims the prize, this sometimes being a small pocket knife, a large sum of money, a house or the life of their opponent. Demians however despise unfair fights, meaning that the battle will always be equal-numbered. While one might think that this would lead to a very male-dominated society where the females are extremely submissive, the opposite is the case; due to the strange way the Demians see ownership, a Demian (male or female) can attempt to overpower another Demian and rape them. If the rapist wins, he or she is entitled to the body of their victim and will therefore not be prosecuted. This has led to the women of Demia training just as hard as the men to prevent such a situation happening to them. Additionally, the state makes no difference in gender, as the value of a Demian man or woman is purely calculated by their strength. This also means however that slavery is well and alive in the Demian Country and that not even Demians are spared from it. Keeping slaves however only works as long as the owner is stronger than the slave, should it occur that the slave can overpower the master, he or she is free. While this would seem like a somewhat fair system, it often only benefits Demian slaves, as they can escape mostly unnoticed, for example, human slaves are obviously easier to identify and if someone is kept as a sex slave for their beauty, it can often occur that right after escaping they are immediately challenged by another overzealous Demian, making their escape possible only in theory. Military The military of the Demians is by far the largest division of their government. Everybody, male and female, gets drafted at the age of 16 and has to remain in the army until at least 35. Upon entering, all juveniles are tested for their abilities and then seperated into the divisions that fit them best, those divisions being: Executive Branch, Magical Branch and Support Branch with the executive branch being the largest. Executive Branch The largest part of the Demian military consists of all physical fighters, on foot, horse and wagon. Upon entering said part of the military, young men and women are put together as recruits to begin their training. Every single one of them is outfitted with Spear, sword, shield and bow and arrow for the training. At the end a second evaluation takes place, after which they are drafted into the parts of the army the fit best, that being either Archery, Infantry or Cavalry. Magical Branch The part concerned primarily with Siege weaponry and offensive use of Magic. Most siege weapons that the Demians use are inspired by classical weaponry like catapults or rams but enhanced with magic. Additionally, magical recruits are trained in the art of fighting with magic, primarily using the elements of fire. Support Branch The Support Branch is where the Warpriests are located. They primarily heal wounds and refill the energy supply of the mages, wizards and witches. Category:Soft Canon Category:Races